narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: Kaimetsu
Naruto: Kaimetsu (-ナルト-壊滅'ナルトかいめつ', Naruto: Annihilation)... Plot Arc I *Takes place 25 Years after the . The Ninja World is split into many different nations, but most notable among these are the Great Five Nations and their Great Five Villages. For decades, the majority of the wealth and prosperity obviously goes to Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa and Suna, with the other villages having to make their own fortunes, or rely on these Five in one way or another. There is an uneasy balance all along with the Five Villages in a state of perpetual unease, but with the advent of the Shinobi Alliance to fight the Akatsuki's plan, the new political environment turns things on its head. Residents of the Great Five Nations enjoy great peace and prosperity, sharing Intel to protect each other's borders while also effectively forming a deflector shield around their planet — a warning to any extraterrestrial threats. Even if somehow Naruto and Sasuke were to fail, the Alliance would rise together to counter any threat: unity was their greatest strength. Or so the propaganda videos sang. Yet in this time of prosperity, only the elite, privileged minority enjoys the benefits. It is a more unfriendly and even hostile world for those not blessed to be born within the walls of a Great Ninja Village. Crime is ever rampant away from the Great Villages, with fallen samurai, criminals and missing nin battling each other for territory and power. The drug wars and battles against smuggling syndicates aren't problems that the undermanned local police forces of small villages handle efficiently and only the wealthiest of the smaller villages are able to afford such aid from the Great Ninja Villages. The everyday person continues to eke out a living, but for even the strongest back and roughest palm, a sense of envy creeps in as the clearly uneven distribution of wealth, safety and prosperity becomes ever evident. And as usual, whispers of unrest remain just that, unrest. As the Daimyō rule, there are also those who seek to take power for themselves, hardened and intelligent elements of the criminal underworld that simply are not satisfied with anything less than total control. Power is the greatest commodity in the Shinobi World, be it the awe inspiring strength of Naruto Uzumaki or the sharp wiles of the drug trade's masters These ambitious, fallen ninja have sought to undermine the establishment for years, but as the gulf between the Five Great Villages and every other village grows more and more apparent, clever men begun to exploit the fault lines and fuel the embers. In a concerted attempt to finally throw the dominance of the Five Nations on its head, these powerful crime lords with their immense influence and wealth, unite mighty enforcers under their banner while also sending agents of chaos into the villages — finalising a master plan that has been put into motion since the days of the Fourth Shinobi War; almost 26 years earlier. As numerous calamitous events transpire, the Great Ninja Villages are thrust into a whirlwind of chaos and danger; as the major power players in the world realise that the existing status quo lay on the brink of a massive shift. Rumours and spiteful intentions spread over the weeks and months, and dissent grows into desperation. A promise is sold to the disenfranchised and oppressed inhabitants of the Shinobi world, a promise which unknown to them, is sold by new oppressors. A promise of equality, if they could rise up against their Daimyō and demand changes. A demand that goes unheeded, or is even mocked by some of the Great Villages. Yet protests continue, until the fever pitch is reached and tempers flare. The leaders of the movement find themselves hurtling head first into a full fledged rebellion, as isolated violence and decades of resentment come piling down on the Shinobi World. Caught between a wild lust for power and a superhuman urge to hold on to it, the people on the side of the Rebellion and those under the banners of the Great Villages find themselves in a treacherous world with no more rules and enemies lurking at every corner. There is no good and evil, no absolutes, only beliefs clashing against one another: marred by betrayal, bloodshed and broken dreams, as the various participants of this civil war realise one thing: The eventual end of this bloody conflict would be a bitter affair for all of them. ??? Villages and Countries *Great Five ** ***Hokage: ** ***Kazekage: ** ***Mizukage: ** ***Raikage: ** ***Tsuchikage: ** ***Leader: Fanon Villages Villains *Lotus League **Composed of ??? Tailed Beasts This is the Tailed Beast Section. It lists the various featured within the project, as well as what shinobi and/or village is guarding them. Depending on how the story plays out, the status of the beasts and what side they are on can and will change depending on various situations and outcomes. * - (May become considered as an official Tailed Beast within the project.) * * - * * - Guarded by Ryuunosuke Tennōji and Yōshigakure. * * * - Currently guarded by Nisshou Fuyutama and ??? * * - Currently in . Status of Certain Canon Characters This section lists the status of various canon characters within this project. These changes are put in place to either make more sense for the project as well as balance problematic characters as to not make certain events impossible to achieve. *Naruto Uzumaki :As Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were unsuccessful in finding a cure for his disease, Naruto's tenketsu would close up completely, preventing him from ever molding chakra again. As a result, the severe induced within Naruto would stop and he is unable to preform as he once did. This could change as Konoha develops better Shinobi Ware. Role Plays *Nintō Gaiden: A Ripple On Troubled Waters **Status: Completed **Result: 7 years before the events of Kaimetsu, Densetsu learns of a potential enemy working against the Shinobi World and has to come to terms with whispers of discontent towards the Great Ninja Villages and his own growing fear that he could be defending the very evils he fought in times long passed. *Reaching Across The Aisle **Status: Ongoing. **Result: To Be Determined.